Cayde's Stash
Cayde's Stash is a story mission in Destiny: The Taken King. It takes place in Old Russia, Earth and is the second mission in the quest The Taken King. Objectives *Head for the Devils' Lair *Ascend the Colony Ship *Take the Elevator *Scan for Power *Kill the Echo *Find the Stealth Drive Transcript {Loading Screen} *'CAYDE-6': Turns out, Crota does have a father. His name is Oryx, and he's come all this way to kill you. We're not gonna let him. Oryx controls the Taken from a Dreadnaught near Saturn, but we can't get close without a stealth drive. Lucky for us, I hid one at the top of an old colony ship before I got roped into the Vanguard. *'GHOST': How do you know it's still there? *'CAYDE-6': You better hope it's still there. You won't survive the Dreadnaught without it. {Gameplay} The Guardian lands in the Blast. Fallen and Taken are fighting across the area. *'GHOST': Cayde... we've got a real problem down here. *'CAYDE-6': Let me guess: four arms, wear cloaks, smell real bad? *'GHOST': Not Fallen. Taken. *'CAYDE-6': Thought we'd have more time. The Guardian heads towards the Devils' Lair. *'CAYDE-6': How bad is it? *'GHOST': Taken everywhere, fighting the Fallen! *'CAYDE-6': Earth's gonna look a lot like Phobos if you don't find that stealth drive. The Guardian makes it into the Lair. Sepiks Prime lies in pieces. If the Guardian scans it: *'GHOST': Remember when Sepiks Prime was our biggest problem? The Guardian continues towards the collapsed bridge at the end of the room. *'CAYDE-6': Okay, you're gonna find a vault door. There's a trick to getting through it, so let me know when you're there. The Guardian approaches the door, but finds it already opened. *'GHOST': The door's already open, Cayde. We're inside. *'CAYDE-6': And the Flux grenades didn't detonate? I gotta get out of this Tower. The Guardian arrives at the bottom of Devil's Spire and enters one of the elevators. *'GHOST': What are the chances the elevator still works? The elevator door closes and begins ascending. *'GHOST': We're heading up. Cayde? When's the last time you rode this elevator? *'CAYDE-6': Relax, it works fine. But stand by for resurrection, Ghost. If playing on Heroic, the Ghost will say one of these lines at random: *'GHOST': I've always wondered how you fell here. You were probably part of the Exodus during the Collapse. Millions of refugees trying to get off the planet before it died. Still no memories? *'GHOST': You know, I've always resented the term "artificial intelligence." Who do you think came up with that phrase? A bio-human no doubt. Intelligence is intelligence. How could anything with intelligence not be real? *'GHOST': I spent months searching every stasis pod in the colony ships for a Guardian. There are exactly 308,235 of them. Every one of them occupied. They are really tough to open. *'GHOST': You know, it's starting to concern me how seldom you talk. We've been through a lot together. The neural symbiosis is pretty far progressed, but you'd be surprised how little I understand what you're thinking. *'GHOST': All these ships here, and none of them made it off planet. Supplies were loaded, stasis pods were at full occupancy. The hard part was done. What stopped them? Why didn't they launch? The elevator approaches the top of the building. *'GHOST': From this height, I can pick up Taken energy readings throughout the Cosmodrome. You know, I was here, looking for you, when the first Fallen crews came through. It started with one skiff. A few months later, the Cosmodrome was theirs. The Taken have done it in hours. The elevator arrives at the top of the building, and the door opens. *'GHOST': How do we find your stealth drive? *'CAYDE-6': There's a bridge from the tower to the ship. It took me days to get it working. It's a little unstable, so watch your step. The Guardian walks outside and locates the bridge, which has been rotated away from the tower on the other side. *'GHOST': Cayde, someone moved the bridge, destroyed the controls. *'CAYDE-6': Yeah, that's the Fallen. Probably trying to keep the Taken off their backs. See if you can reroute the power. *'GHOST': There's still an active feed moving through those pipes overhead. Guardian, if you find the source, I can path the circuit. *'CAYDE-6': Once you get the bridge working, my stash is in the ball on top of the colony ship. *'IKORA REY': We're still waiting for details on this plan of yours, Cayde. *'CAYDE-6': Yeah! Uh, give me a second, Guardian. The Guardian climbs the nearby stairs and finds the bridge's circuit panel. The Ghost scans and repairs it. The bridge slowly rotates towards the tower. *'CAYDE-6': Alright, back in business. Hey, the bridge is already moving! Now get to the top of that colony ship where I left my stash. And watch yourself on that bridge. As the bridge completes its rotation, it breaks in the center, causing a large portion of the bridge to fall. The Guardian jumps across the gap and enters the tower. *'GHOST': Any advice on which way to go? *'CAYDE-6': Yeah. Up. The Guardian ascends the tower, fighting Fallen and Taken along the way. Eventually, the Guardian reaches a destroyed section of the tower and traverses across a narrow metal beam to continue. *'GHOST': Don't look down. The Guardian continues to a gravity lift and steps in. They are taken up to the top of the tower. A group of Fallen stand in the area and open fire on the Guardian. An Echo of Oryx suddenly appears, and all Fallen in the room are killed instantly. *'ECHO': What Crota began, I complete! My will conquers all! Or: *'ECHO': My will be done! Vengeance for Crota! The Guardian eliminates the Echo and surrounding Taken. *'GHOST': That thing seemed pretty mad. Oryx must still be holding a grudge for us. You know, killing Crota. *'CAYDE-6': Things won't get any easier on the Dreadnaught. You find my stealth drive? *'GHOST': Are you sure it's still here? *'CAYDE-6': It's like all things: you gotta know where to look... enter frequency 5982, Ghost. The Ghost does so, and finds the location. The Guardian sends it to a suspicious-looking case, and it disappears, leaving behind a pile of stealth drives. *'GHOST': There it is! *'CAYDE-6': The best hiding places are always in plain sight. Transmat it out of there. I'll get it set up. Just do me a favor: if you find anything else I've hidden, leave it for me. There'll be treasure enough for everyone on the Dreadnaught. {Mission Ends} {Cutscene} The Guardian's ship flies into the Tower Hangar and lands inside. A frame uses signal wands to direct the ship's landing. Another frame bends over and picks up one of Cayde's stealth drives. Amanda Holliday looks at something on her work bench. *'FRAME': Maintenance pending. Requesting visual confirmation. *'AMANDA HOLLIDAY': Yep, that's the last one. Port side. *'FRAME': Confirmed. Cayde-6 approaches Amanda's workbench, and she turns to greet him. *'AMANDA': Interesting tech, Cayde. Isn't this Eris Morn's ship? *'CAYDE-6': Is it? Huh. You know, you're a true artist. Can't even see the join. Cayde gives a thumbs-up. *'AMANDA': Cute, but Zavala's got sign-off on all launches. Need to log why I'm letting it go. Cayde picks up a wrench off Amanda's workbench. *'CAYDE-6': Stargazing tour? Amanda rolls her eyes and smirks amusingly. Cayde fiddles with the wrench in his hands. *'CAYDE-6': Okay. How about an unsanctioned op using modified stealth tech to infiltrate a Dreadnaught above Saturn's rings so we can knock out its weapons, create a transmat zone, and send in the cavalry? Amanda grins and takes the wrench back from Cayde, placing it back on the table. *'AMANDA': How about "test flight"? Cayde nods in approval and starts to leave. *'AMANDA': It'll be waiting for you when you're ready. Cayde turns back to her. *'CAYDE-6': Me? (chuckles) I'm not flying that thing. Cayde walks away. Gallery TTK-Story-B.png TTK-Story-B-1.png TTK-Story-B-2.png TTK-Story-B-4.png TTK-Story-B-5.png TTK-Story-B-6.png TTK-Story-B-7.png TTK-Story-B-8.png TTK-Story-B-Environment.png TTK-Story-B-Environment-1.png TTK-Story-B-Environment-2.png TTK-Story-B-Environment-3.png TTK-Story-B-Environment-4.png TTK-Story-B-Environment-5.png TTK-Story-B-Environment-6.png TTK-Story-B-Environment-7.png TTK-Story-B-Heroic.png TTK-Story-B-Heroic-1.png References Category:The Taken King Story Missions